Hei and Mirokyu Unblock The Sewers 2/28/14
'Participants' Hei Senju, Mirokyu Hyuga 'Title:' Hei and Mirokyu Unblock the Sewers Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++As per usual the warmth of the Kage's chakra could be felt in each individual rain drop that fell from the sky as Mirokyu walked along the village street. After a few moments Mirokyu happened upon another chunin in the village, this chunin was a girl and from what he remembered she was from the Senju clan the girl was about the same height as Mirokyu but she was a bit older than him. As he reached her he waved his Bayakugan picking up her normal chakra signature so he knew it was indeed her. Suddenly a bird flew in front of Mirokyu's face and dropped a message the message read"Mirokyu I'd like you and Hei Senju to go on a mission for me there seems to be something blocking the water flow down in the sewers I'd like you two to investigate this for me. Sincerly Amekage Kagato Uzumaki" Mirokyu then walked over to Hei and handed the message entailing the mission details to her waiting to see if she would be able to go and assist him in the mission which would make it a bit easier to complete rather than do it alone. But he knew she would accept because the Kage had asked her to accompany him on this so why would she refuse so with a small smile he awaited her answer.++ KarinKross: -She would have looked at him the entire time with her uncomfortable emotionless gaze, a lemon wedge was in her mouth. The warm rain that fell pooled a little in a slight depression in her purpleish color vest, dripping down from her hair.- "Sewer work..." -She looked less then thrilled but it could allways be worce.- "....Fine." Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Smiling again as Hei had unwillingly accepted their mission into the sewers, he walked away from her motioning for her to follow taking side streets and cutting down ally ways as he walked he came out after a while into a large open space where a little bridge was located that went over a made made channel full of water. Here Mirokyu stopped he spoke softly"Bayakugan" thus activating his eyes Mirokyu was now able to see everything before him as if his sight could see through anything he focused his gaze on the slope of the channel there were a set of steps that he could now see was on the side of the channel wall leading doward to what looked like a large metal door next to huge metal grate that had water flowing from it prefusely into the channel bottom in front of it. Mirokyu then motioned to Hei to follow him again and walked to the edge of the steps taking them doward until he reached the giant grate in the wall with the door next to it. Mirokyu then spoke softly"I'm going to open the door let me go in first I see what coming incase something is hiding down here to attack us." Mirokyu then put his hands on the door and turned the handle wrenching the door free of the jam with a rusty creak. A foul smell came from the inside tunnel it was also dank and dark inside but Mirokyu saw everything as if it was broad daylight inside. He stepped into the mouth of the entrance to the sewers and then turned to see if Hei was right behind him.++ KarinKross: -Hei would walk quietly by his side. Sewer work was rather nasty, but very much a nessasiry in such a heavaly rained upon village. Her eyes followed the rain in the gutters along the streets, noting the places where it was slower, and pooled just before the drain as the gutter would be over filled or draining slowly. When they came to the grate that had water flowing out of it, it seemed that his Bayakugan had not failed. She did not really acknolage him talking other then glanceing up at him as he opened the door however her nose visiably wrinkled.- "....I should have taken my brother's rebreather..." -Hei would mumble to her self.- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Turning back he snickered slightly noticing that she wrinkled her nose over the smell as Hei stepped inside the entrance with him he then began to walk forward into the darkness his eyes seeing everything before them he saw bugs and other small life forms scurrying about that inhabitated the dark place. after a few moments they came to a crossed path they could either go forward or they could turn left or right. Mirokyu turned to look at Hei and spoke softly again"Which way do you want to go?" he asked her while he looked at the water levels of the paths that streamed off to either side noticing that the one leading off to the left had a lower level he was able to tell by the fact that the slime level seemed to be darker at the level where the water flowed this meant that it was covered by water at some point. But Mirokyu waited to see what he might want to say before he decided to tell her he thought they should walk down the left path. Mirokyu grimaced he had stepped in something squishy and it now caked the whole side of his boots he walked away from Hei a few steps and scraped the sides of his boots on a somewhat cleaner surface then where he had been standing a moment ago.++ KarinKross: -Hei would concentrate for a moment, sending chakkra to her feet and then would start walking over the top of a muck. She had heard him snicker about her reaction about the smell, tho who was now the one whit poo on their shoes? She took a look around, it was rather dark.- "....Can your eyes see in the dark? Where we need to find the area with the higher amount of water... More water, less drainage." -She seemed to relax a little, she seemed to be a little more talkative now that they were good into their mission.- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Mirokyu nodded as she asked him if he could see in the dark and then explained to them that they needed to go where the water level was higher. "Yes I can see in the dark and I think we should go to the right tunnel the water level is higher there which means that something farther along the pipe has blocked the proper rate of flow.I had looked down the left tunnel when I asked you and noticed the water level was considerably lower over there." So when your ready we should walk that way I think thats where the blockage might be located I will know better once we get closer to the source of the water overflow" Mirokyu then turned and began to walk down the right hand path turning back to see if Hei was behind him once again since he was sure she couldn't see he decided that next time he should bring a lantern or a torch with him so that his companion would be able to see. Mirokyu decided to look in his pouch for something he could use to make a light source for the girl anyway after a moment he pulled out some cloth looking around he noticed on the ground a few scattered branches he grabbed one that felt pretty dry and wrapped the cloth around it he then he pulled small flint and tinder kit from his pouch as well and used it to light the cloth on the stick after two of three tries the branch caught blaze with fire and lighted the area a bit better. Mirokyu handed the torh to Hei so that she could see and continued to walk further ahead of her on the path now that he was sure she could see.++ KarinKross: -She would hesitate in takeing the torch. There could be gaspockets ferther in, but she needed the light.- "....I don't supose there is any way I could borrow your eyes..." -She would say as she took it. Was that a attempt at a joke?" -She would still stay close behind him, still focusing her chakkra into her feet so that she was ontop of the water rather stepping within the muck.- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++After a few moments the two of them came to a sort of wider opening in the tunnel where a large nest of some sorts lay in the middle of the water slowing down the rate of flow. Mirokyu focused his Bayakugan on the huge mound and picked at the signatures of three large rats plus what looked like to be three small babies. "well we can either carefully chase the rats away or we can kill them and then put everything into these garbage bags I have" He grimaced at the thought of what they had to do now as the reached the vicinity of the huge rat nest a large rat poked his head out of a hole in the side of it and hissed directly in Mirokyu face Mirokyu reacted with swift percision He quickly dispelled hsi chakra from every tenketsu on his body this caused a blast of chakra to hit the rat with a lot of force knocking it back hard into the nest thus using the Gentle Fist Art One Body Blow, the rat died Mirokyu no longer saw the light to the animal chakra signature the force of the blow must have killed it. The other rats inside hissed loudly as the force of the blow shook there nest another one came out and lunge at Mirokyu it's fangs bared in fury as it leapt straight for his neck. Seeing the rat jump Mirokyu lifted his palm in front of him and at the same moment the rat reached his arms span of motin range a quick and precise thrust of his now outstretched right palm connected with the body this sent a burst of chakra into this technique is known as Palm Bottom the rat was now temporarily stunned with palarysis. The animal rolled to the ground as it dropped to the floor from midair Mirokyu snickered but groaned as it touched his boot and laid there motinless it's eyes darting back and forth clearly the rat was unable to move now that was two down two more to go plus the babies. he took a breather and realized that the remaining rats had not come out of the nest and they still stayed inside of it not venturing outside of it he turned to Hei now and spoke"What do we do the rest of them are still in the nest?" He asked her this as he walked over to where she was standing to join her.++ KarinKross: -She would watch his movements, even as the rats started to attack him. She looked away for a moment for a place to place her torch and nessled it inbetween a crack in the wall before turnning her attention to the ratts.- "...Should be easy enough to drown them all." -She would start making hand seals Ram → Horse → Hare and hold her hand out infront of her a sphear of water would come up and suround her arm and the rats' nest- "Water Prison." -She would say softly, a grimce crossing her face as the dirty water touched her arm.- "If there was a nother way to do this with out haveing to keep my arm in here...." -The solid sphear of water would start to drown the rats.- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Mirokyu stood back as Hei created a water prison from the dirty sewer water her distaste at the fact that she had to touch the actual sewer water with her hand was very evident in the way she grimaced when she touched it. While she drowned the remaining rats in water he sat and watched as first the babies chakra signatures disappeared and then one adult and the other finally they had all died."All the rats are dead no I no longer see their chakra signatures." He said this as he started to clear the debree out of the way shoving it into a garbage bag he had in his hand the bag filled and he tied it off before he started to fill another which also quickly filled up itself. Misrokyu handed a few bags to Hei as the one he had just filled was tied of and placed to the side by him. He then started to fill yet another bag with garbage stopping to rest after that one too became full and tied it shut. Mirokyu then sighed and pulled a few food pills from in his pouch and a clean container of water he spilled a bit of it on his hands to clean the grime and muck from them, then he popped the two food pills into his mouth to restore the energy he had exerted fighting off the rats. Mirokyu then handed the water container to Hei and allowed her to drink from it. after a few moments he sighed he had already noticed thwater returned to a semi normal flow and waited for Hei to soop up what was left into a bag so they could then leave the sewers and go home.++ KarinKross: -She would have grown quiet again as she picked up the bodies and trash after she had releaced the jutsu. She picked up the rubbage and rats, tieing off the bags and marking them. She turned to look at him as she heard water falling ontop of the sewer muck.- "....I wouldn't recamend eating anything down here... You might have rinced off your hands, but the germs and bacteria persist." Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++He nodded to her as she told him it wasn't wise to eat anything yet he had already done so if he got sick he would just heal himself he grabbed his bags of garbage and began walking back down the path of the sewer so that they could leave now that the palce had been unblocked and the water flow turned back to normal. He then grimaced and hefted the bags a bit higher walking at a faster pace his arms were a bit tired from the exertion of the fight. "Don't lag behind me please I'd really like to get out of the sewer quickly" he called to her as he stopped to rest waiting for her to catch up to him the smell was starting to give him a headache the sooner they were able to leave this place the better off he'll be.He watched as the water beneath his feet flowed by his feet he was lost inthought he was concerned about his lessons and what he should be learning next. Mirokyu was very eager to learn more medical jutsu since all he current;y knew was how to use the Healing technique which was great but he wanted more. Ever since he was a kid and he watched their Clan Leader Haven use her medical jutsu he wanted to learn himself and be the next gret Hyuga clan medic. This seemed to be his dreams as it were and he hoped to one day surpass Haven and be the best medic his clan has ever seen.++ KarinKross: -Hei would reach out to take his bag from him- "Get out of here... I can dispose of these. The less time you have in here the less likely you will get sick..." -Would look him over- "...You don't want to look like you exausted your self fighting a coupple of rats do you?" Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++He stuck his tongue out at her and hurried on along ahead of her runninf a bit with the bags of garbage in his hands. He reached the opening in no time the door still stood open as a waft of fresh outside air and the smell of fresh rain hit his nose he finally reached the landing outside the door and threw the bags of garbage into a dumpster that was conviently located right next to the door. Mirokyu smacked his hands together trying to clean the pieces of garbage from them he then used the Flicker technique to appear in the village street. He realized that the Senju girl was not behind him and he then flickered back to her but not before he stopped to wash his hands in his house. He then left his house and quickly returned to the entrance of the sewers and sat near the entrance waiting for her to reach the opening of the sewers. He whistled softly to himself and bent down to pick up a cracked peice of stone he tossed it hard into the choppy waters watching as it quickly sank beneath the surface of them.++ KarinKross: -She would come out of the sewer as he returned. Hei didn't bother running, yes it was a risk of getting sick, but she was examning the way for how the rats got in and had made a semi-detailed map of all the cracks in that brantch of the sewer. She would come out, her small notebook and pen in her mouth and the garbage bags in her hand.- Guest_HyuugaMirokyu: ++Mirokyu smiled at her and placed a hand behind his head nervously as she came out of the sewers holding the pad of paper writing down notes on the structural damage of the tunnels it looked like"I'm going to go turn the mission in okay?" he then disappeared from her side without another word his report on the mission and how it had gone firmly held in his grip as he sped off in the direction of Amegakure Tower to drop off the report on the Kage's desk. after some time he reached the tower opening the doors he entered and walked up the many stairs until he reached the top he entered the Kage's office via the door. walking over to the Kage's deask he stopped short of it and dropped the mission specifics on the desk surface he then turned to leave the office and sped off once more to the street center.++ 'End Results:' The Sewers Were cleaned and all rubbish was removed.